Wattson (Adventures)
Wattson is the Mauville City Gym Leader in the Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald Chapter of Pokémon Adventures. Background Wattson specialises in using Electric-type Pokémon, and runs the Mauville Gym. Personality Wattson has a very bubbly and exuberant personality, as he is always making jokes when the situation does not call for it, particularly puns of the other Gym Leaders' names. He is also seen to be very enigmatic, as Wattson does not care where Gym Battles take place, so long as he can fight. Wattson also has a habit of giving the Dynamo Badge out to Trainers who lose, so long as they try their hardest. This showcases Wattson's kind personality. However, Wattson is shown to have very strong emotions about the environment, as shown when he sides with Team Magma due to their goal to expand the land in the Hoenn region. Wattson also cares deeply for young children, as shown when he gives his Dynamo Badge to the children whom he fought, out of sheer compassion. Skills Wattson is masterful in his control over Electric-type Pokémon, as he was able to hold his own against the Legendary Pokémon Kyogre, albeit for a short period of time before Aqua Admin Amber intervened. Appearance Wattson is identical in appearance to his game counterpart. Plot Ruby and Sapphire Chapter Wattson reveals himself before Sapphire alongside the Trick Master when the former springs the latter's trap. The two friends congratulate each other upon capturing the wild Donphan, but are surprised when Sapphire is caught inside the trap. Sapphire reveals to Wattson that she fell into another underground trap, as he realises that she found the secret entrance to the underground city New Mauville. When Sapphire leads them to the spot where she fell, Wattson and the Trick Master become exhilarated at their findings. However, before Wattson can make another step, a group of kids challenge him to a Pokémon battle. When Wattson defeats them easily, he gives them Gym Badges as consolation, much to Sapphire's surprise. Wattson hands Sapphire the Dynamo Badge, as a show of thanks for her finding the entrance to New Mauville. However, Sapphire refuses to take it from Wattson, swatting it from his hands. Wattson comments upon her serious nature, as the badge embeds itself onto the fleeing Donphan's hide. The three are shocked at this new development, as the Donphan pursues Wattson and the others. Wattson seeks refuge inside the trapdoor leading to New Mauville, but disappears shortly afterwards. When Wattson's Electrike and Magnemite arrive on the scene, Trick Master deduces that something must be draining their bodies of electricity. Sapphire tells Electrike to take her to Wattson, who is attached to the out of control power generator alongside his Pokémon. When Sapphire attempts to free Wattson from the device, it emits a beam of electricity. As the automaton pursues Sapphire and the Trick Master, they devise a plan to assist Wattson. However, Wattson apologises to Trick Master, as the automaton charges up another attack. Sapphire utilises Donphan's Rollout attack, freeing Wattson in the nick of time. 's Tree Tower.]] Upon reading the inscription on the back of the automaton, both Wattson and Trick Master realise that the person who created it was Trick Master's ancestor. When they press a red button underneath the plaque, the entire New Mauville transforms into an amusement park, and Wattson's dream is fulfilled. Wattson thanks Sapphire greatly, granting her the Dynamo Badge, which she accepts. Later, Wattson answers the summons from Flannery to assemble at Fortree City. He arrives on his Manectric alongside Brawly and Roxanne. When Flannery adjourns the meeting, she announces that Team Magma wants to use Groudon to increase the land mass of the Hoenn region, which Wattson wholeheartedly supports. He explains his reasoning for supporting them, as Mauville City has suffered due to a lack of land. When Wattson tells Norman that his siding will decide who the Gym Leaders will ally themselves with, Norman states that he doesn't support either one of them. As Norman prepares to leave on his motorcycle, Wattson follows him outside, commending his skills when Norman defeats a wild Shiftry with ease. Wattson states that Norman should put his abilities to good use in this conflict, apologising for the rashness of the other Gym Leaders. He informs Norman that they are not aware of what happened 7 years ago, as Norman silences him. Later, when Winona brings Sapphire to the Tree Tower and evaluates her skills, Wattson and the other Gym Leaders approve of her assistance. Later, Wattson is present when Team Magma orders Groudon to set a blistering heat wave upon Fortree City. Wattson and Flannery then separate from the other Gym Leaders, attempting to stop Kyogre from passing. However, their combined fire and electric type attacks only serve to stop the Legendary Pokémon in its tracks for several moments, as Winona pleads Wattson and Flannery to continue stalling for time. When Wattson and Flannery continue their assault on Kyogre, Winona comes under attack from Shelly of Team Aqua. .]] Noticing Winona struggling against the Admin's onslaught, Wattson tells Flannery to assist her. However, Wattson comments that he isn't nearly powerful enough alone to stop it, as Aqua Admin Amber appears before him. Amber confirms Wattson's suspicions, revealing that Kyogre is acting upon Archie's commands. Wattson evades Amber's Pelipper's attacks, as Flannery informs him that Amber was the commander in charge at Mt. Chimney. Amber states that leaving the Gym Leaders preoccupied with them was Archie's strategy, in order to allow Kyogre to advance. Watson proclaims that he will not lose to Amber, who sends out his Nincada. He is eventually defeated by the Pokémon, sinking to the bottom of the ocean. However, he is later rescued by Sapphire's Wailord, and proceeds to take him to the Ba.Goon airship. Wattson later appears after the conflict, congratulating Ruby and Sapphire on their achievement. He later returns to New Mauville alongside Trick Master, and is seen playing on the automaton ride. Pokémon